Gen-P
by Rach TG
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Meet Generation Prodigy, or Gen-P, mutantkind's next step in evolution. Faster, stronger and better than the mutants born before 2012. Will their arrival signal the end of older mutants and mankind as a whole?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel, this story was inspired by its amazing universe**  
 **Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

"Get away from me, freak!"

A boy stopped in his track, his hand held tightly to wooden cart with newspapers he distributed around the neighborhood everyday.

The six-year-old sighed a little and refused to look at the neighborhood's bully in the eyes.

His hair and eyes were dark brown and his skin was slightly tan from his daily morning routine. The only odd thing was the sunglass he wore.

"I don't want to touch your papers, disgusting stuff," the bully said.

The bully, also a boy and same age, whose favorite pastime was to torture people with different looks, sounds and ethnicity.

"I got the papers from the factory every morning, Jason," the boy with sunglass said, "If you have a problem with it, talk to them."

Jason's face turned red at the other boy's words. His fists tightened and he began to walk closer.

"Listen, Harvey," he said, "I know what you are, who you really are."

Harvey's head snapped at that words, he finally turned his attention to Jason.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jason smiled, his eyes light up with triumph. Then, he leaned over, his face close to Harvey's.

"You're one of them, you got powers," he whispered.

It took a second or a minute for Harvey's entire being to freeze at Jason's words. His hands begin to tremble with fear.

It was 2009, the mutants were still treated with fear and contempt. It was the world's dirty little secret.

Deciding that he would not allow such secret to be revealed in the only neighbourhood that he felt safe since young, Harvey acknowledged the bully before him.

"You're right, Jason. But I'm sorry, you cannot tell anyone about this," Harvey said before he took off his sunglass.

The last thing Jason saw was darkness followed by nothingness.

 **ENDS.**


	2. Where do we belong?

**Chapter 2: Where do we belong?**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel, this story was inspired by its amazing universe**  
 **Author's Note: Enjoy :)**

 _24 years later…year of 2033_

"Mutants, what are we?" a young man with sunglass said in a classroom.

"Human's next step in evolution? Humans with powers? Or just freaks?" A few students to laugh at this.

The young man, also known as Harvey Nilsson, was the Academy's youngest teacher and one of its most powerful mutant instructors.

A female student raised her hand.

"Yes, Cassie," Harvey said.

"Would you say that mutants born after 2012 are freaks?" Cassie asked.

"If you compare us to you" she said, pointing at her classmates, "we are different from your generation. Are we freaks to you and the humans then?"

The class went really quiet at that. Most of them were born around the same time, including Cassie.

2012 was the year humans settled their war and differences with mutants, giving birth to a peace pact that was enjoyed by the two races after years of conflict.

It was also the year where scientists find out that mutant babies born during that time possessed genes that were not compatible to mutants from older generations or humans.

They possessed an entirely different genetic structure from their predecessors and the humans as well.

This foreign genetic structure enabled most mutants born after 2012 to acquire secondary power not long after they first manifest their primary power.

Before that, it was uncommon for them to achieve secondary powers which was why pre-2012 mutants such as Harvey was a rare case back then.

Not only that, almost every mutant born after 2012 achieved quick mastery over their powers.

This latest generation was called the 'Generation Prodigy' or the 'Gen P' for achieving high-level mastery and control at younger age than previous generations.

They were also known for discovering their primary power before puberty or immediately after birth.

With this in mind, Harvey did not reply immediately to Cassie's words. He needed to think carefully before responding.

After a little while, he took one step forward and addressed the class.

"Yes, you lot here...," he said as he gestured towards the entire class, "are different from me, my generation and the humans. You guys are quicker, stronger and smarter, maybe you guys are the next step in evolution."

Some gasps were heard after Harvey said that, Cassie held on to her pen a little tighter.

The subject of their power differences had always been prickly among the older mutants. So, it was rare to see Harvey acknowledged their differences.

Though, it can be argued that Harvey was also a 'freak' among his generation of mutants.

"But you are not freaks. You are as much a living being as the humans and older mutants such as me. Remember that, with great power comes…?" he said.

This time the growing tension in the room was replaced with groans and some students rolled their eyes.

"Comes great responsibilities, sir," Cassie said, uttering the words that most students in Harvey's class know by heart.

"Right, Cassie. Different or not, freaks or normal; we are all living beings with purpose and responsibilities. We all breath the same air as the humans, remember?" Harvey said, putting his hands into the pockets this time.

Another hand raised up, it was a male student this time. Harvey nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sir, what will the arrival of us, Gen P, means for you and the humans? Any significance at all?" the male student asked.

The students, who begin to relax a moment ago, tensed up again. This time, everyone focused on Harvey as they were really interested at his answers.

Again, there was no immediate reply from the teacher. Harvey's pursed his lips as he tried to come out with a thoughtful answer.

But then, he held up his hands and shake his head lightly.

"Well, Tom, I am afraid that I do not have the answer for you. At least, not right now," he admitted to the class.

Gasps of surprise can be heard and some students stared at their teacher in disbelief. Cassie and Tom were quiet and both did not show any visible emotions unlike their classmates.

When the bell rang, Harvey lets out a breath of relief. He could not stand another round of questioning from his eager students.

Aside from prodigious mastery over their powers, the newer generation also possessed strong intellect. Harvey remembered he was not as bright as his students when he was at their age.

After the obligatory reminder on their homeworks and when all students left the classroom, Harvey slumped into his seat.

It was a long day, he thought to himself.

 **ENDS.**


	3. Seeking Approval

**Chapter 3: Seeking Approval**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel**  
 **Author's Note: This story is loosely based on the X-Men movies and comics. Enjoy! :)**

Tom stared at the dummy before him in the training room. With two fingers at his temple, mimicking the famous gesture by the Academy's founder, he began to concentrate his power at the dummy.

In an instance, the dummy disappeared before it appeared again. But a scratch was found at its chest now.

Tom had placed the dummy at different time, during World War II and in the middle of a battlefield.

Proud of his work, Tom proceeded to use his power in other ways. This time, he held a hand up.

A wide, thin circle of force field was created around the dummy before it began to slowly narrow. Once it touched the dummy, it cracked and was cut half.

Tom relaxed and placed his hand at his side before smiling. He was proud of himself again.

"Clever," a voice called out behind him.

Tom turned around and saw the Academy's current principal and long-time teacher, Scott Summers.

"We use force field as a way to protect ourselves, mostly for defense. But your method is to shape them into offence, a very effective method," Scott said as he pointed at the broken dummy.

Tom smiled even bigger as the principal stood next to him.

"Well, I have you to thank for it. You are the best teacher in the Academy," he said.

"I thought you guys love Harvey?" Scott asked, amusement clear on his face.

"You mean your younger look-alike?" Tom said, feigning surprise, "Yeah, we love him. But we love you more, sir."

Scott chuckled a little at that. It was running gag in the school that he and Harvey looked the same as they both wear sunglasses all the time. And Harvey can also shoot red beam as his secondary power.

But unlike Scott, the younger man wore sunglass to prevent himself from using his power to take away senses. Harvey's primary power was that he can take away sight, smell and other senses by looking at his targets.

It was also the same power he used on his childhood bully, Jason, to silence the boy from revealing his secret to the entire neighborhood about 20 years ago.

However, this little incident was known only to the principal and another teacher in the Academy. Nobody else needs to know about Harvey's momentary venture into the dark side.

"Sir, wanna grab lunch?" Tom asked, his eyes hopeful.

Scott looked down at the teen besides him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, Tom. I would love to," he said.

 **ENDS.**


	4. People Like Us

**Chapter 4: People Like Us**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel**  
 **Author's Note: Yay, more original X-Men characters making their appearance in this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

"Why are we here again, David?" a red-haired teenage girl asked as she placed her brown duffel bag on the ground.

Her companion, a blond-haired guy around the same age, looked up at the big mansion in front of them with awe.

"Well, Hannah, here is where people like us belong. I believe we would excel here better than at public school," David said before turning his attention to Hannah.

The red-haired girl took her time to watch her surrounding, her expression torn between amusement and disbelief.

"We were fine there, David. The new laws protected people like 'us'," Hannah said.

"Yes, but we are different. We certainly don't belong there, don't we?" David said, his eyes focused on his friend.

Finally, Hannah looked at him. She raised an eyebrow and shake her head.

"Maybe you're right," Hannah said, "Though it looks like you are the one who feel that way. I am fine there, you know."

David did not respond to her and chose to look at the Academy and its huge black iron gate.

After a while, he shrugged and continue his way to the Academy. "Let's get going," he said.

* * *

The Academy's interior was as grand as its exterior, with expensive carpets and vases.

This sight greeted both Hannah and David as they walked to the principal's office. They were led by Logan, another long-time teacher in the school.

Once inside the principal's office, both stood a little straighter at the imposing figure sitting before them.

Scott was a legend, a war hero and also responsible for the creation of the peace pact between mutants and humans.

Although Logan played a good part as well, he was not the one who led the world to peace. Scott was the main man, the hero of the story.

He certainly looked like a highly respectable, if somewhat intimidating, figure to the two young mutants.

"Welcome to the Academy for Gifted Students," Scott said, "Hannah Red and David Wayne?"

The two nodded at that and Scott gave them a warm smile.

"I hope you come to like it here, you can find students closer to your age here. Please follow Logan to your rooms, they have been arranged," Scott said before turning his attention to his current friend and former love rival.

Logan gave a slight grunt in response before he walked out of the room. Hannah and David muttered quick thanks to the principal and follow Logan's lead.

The hallway was long and its walls filled with pictures of former teachers, students and principals. There were individual frames of Ororo, Xavier and Hank as well as several group pictures.

David looked around him carefully, mapping out the place in his mind. He had only read about these figures and the places in e-books, but to see them in real life was another thing.

Beside him, Hannah walked around in boredom. She came from a rich family with connections to prominent mutant activists so these 'legendary' figures did not amaze her at all.

Although she was a little disturbed by Logan, who kept glancing back at her every now and then. She tried to read his mind but could not get anything.

It seems like Logan dealt with several mind-readers in his lifetime, Hannah thought as she stared at the man before him warily.

When they were shown to their rooms later, Logan turned to them. His manner was grumpy as though he preferred to be somewhere else.

"Okay, here are your keys. Well, you can find details on curfews and school hours at the welcome emails later but… any questions?" he asked, looking like he had done this many times.

Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"You're grumpy," she said.

David snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Logan glared at the red-haired girl and fold his arms.

"Got a problem, missy?" he asked.

Hannah shook her head and continue staring at Logan. The older man then sighed before he walked away.

Once Logan was out of sight, David whistled at his companion.

"What was that about, Hannah?" he asked, his expression amused.

"He was grumpy and rude from the beginning. And did you see him looking back at me repeatedly? Creepy!" she said.

David nodded and laughed his way to his room, leaving a pouting Hannah outside her room's entrance.

Sighing, the red-haired girl unlocked the door and entered her room.

 **ENDS.**


	5. Nice To Meet You

**Chapter 4: Nice To Meet You**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel**  
 **Author's Note: Logan took interest in Hannah? We'll find out more. Enjoy! :)**

Once she was truly alone in her room, Hannah tossed her duffel bag aside and sat on the soft queen-sized bed.

After she agreed to move to the Academy with David two months ago, her life had been nothing but a mess.

There were tons of paper works and negotiations with her former school and current one before they finalized the transfer.

Hannah felt sad as she had to leave several close human friends at her former school. Unlike David, Hannah felt she belonged there and there were little to no harassment from her human classmates.

Sure, there were whispers and rumors but Hannah did not experienced any direct attacks due to her differences. Maybe David experienced it but she was doing well there.

Still, there was always that feeling that she could do more than just getting good grades in common subjects and having lunches with her schoolmates at the local diner.

Her power was always present, often at the tip of her fingers or edge of her mind. Like a shadow, it lurked around the corner until it can pounce on its unsuspecting victims.

If Hannah were to live like her close friends, it meant that she had to live like the humans. Powerless and not being able to expand her potential. It was stifling.

I can be so much more, Hannah thought.

So, with David's persuasion and the promise of power, she made the hard decision to move to the Academy.

Hannah sighed as she stared at the ceiling above her.

"I hope I made the right one," she whispered.

* * *

David looked up when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Your soon-to-be classmate?" a female voice was heard from the other side.

David opened the door and was greeted with a girl about his age. She had blue hair and eyes.

"Hi! I'm Cassandra Powell, a student here. You can call me Cassie," she said, holding her hand out.

David smiled and shake her hand.

"Hey, I'm David Wayne. Nice room you all got here, huh?" he said.

Cassie nodded excitedly and gave David a big smile. Then, she held her hands wide as a welcome gesture.

"Here in the Academy is where the odds, misfits and plain weird hang out. Don't be a stranger and if you need help, do ask me and others," Cassie said.

"Alright, thanks Cassie…so, what can you do?" David asked, his gaze focused on the girl before him.

Cassie's smile fell a little, she was surprised at the question. She straightened herself before she answered.

"I can manipulate knowledge and data with my mind," Cassie said, "I also have telepathic abilities for my secondary power."

David's eyes widen for few seconds when he heard a familiar power and then he nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about you, David?" Cassie asked.

"I can do this…," he said, then proceed to create small flame from his palm.

Cassie looked in wonder and she observed the fire dancing around the boy's fingers.

"You can control fire. That's nice," she said.

"Thanks. I can also use it to create animals," David said and he shaped it into a small fire bird.

The fire bird then fly around David's room but also careful not to hit the curtains. Cassie became more amazed by then.

"You have very good control over your power, David," she said.

"Typical of our generation," another voice appeared.

Both turned and saw Tom leaning at the wall opposite David's room.

David stared at the newcomer, a boy around his age with blond hair like him. Both were quiet for a moment, sizing each other up.

Cassie looked back and forth, feeling a little left out in their exchange.

"Hey, is there some kind of mind-reading going on here? Why am I not included?" she said, waving at the two.

Tom was the first one to break out of their silent exchange and extended his hand towards the new student.

"Name's Thomas Wilkinson. Please call me Tom," he said, smiling slightly.

David stepped forward and took Tom's hand, shaking it.

"David Wayne, nice to meet you," he said as the other boy nodded in response.

"Well, ah, I'll leave you alone. I need to discuss something with Cassie," Tom said.

The blue-haired girl nodded and waved at David before following Tom to another room.

David watched them both with interest, the two seem like potential rivals in the Academy although they have yet to display their powers in front of him.

 **ENDS.**


	6. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel**  
 **Author's Note: Reviews are welcomed, guys. Enjoy! :)**

"This David seems fishy to me…," Tom said. He had gone to the kitchen with Cassie after meeting the Academy's newest student.

Cassie looked at him warily, her expression disapproving.

"Fishy? I think he's attracted to power but I'm not so sure about the fishy part. What about it?" she asked.

Tom pursed his lips, trying to find a word for it.

"Well, I find him not so trustworthy. He was looking around the school, observing it like a hawk… like he was finding some weak spots," he said.

"I tried scanning him mentally, all I got was great curiosity and some kind of thirst," Cassie said, folding her arms now.

Tom narrowed his eyes, then he paced back and forth in the dining room.

"But if you're wondering, he's not a danger to us," Cassie said, "At least, not at the moment."

This stopped Tom in his pacing and he looked at his friend for a good while.

"Yet? Does that mean he has the potential to be dangerous?" he asked.

"Everyone here has the potential to become dangerous, especially with our powers. You know that, Tom," Cassie said, her voice stern.

Tom can only nod in agreement. Then he held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, Cassie. With great powers come great responsibilities, eh?" he said, repeating Harvey's favorite quote.

Cassie rolled her eyes before she smiled at Tom. She nodded as well and walked to the fridge behind her friend.

"Yup, you're right. Let's eat, Tom, I'm hungry," she said and proceeded to take out few ingredients for grilled cheese sandwiches.

* * *

Hannah was asleep when she felt a gentle prod in her head. Another telepath had been trying to scan her mind.

She strengthened her shield up and pushed the intruder out from her mind. In that moment, she thought she heard someone gasped in surprise.

Whoever it was, at least she or he had the courtesy to stop after that. But Hannah was ready to attack if the intruder persisted.

"Who was it?" she asked. Silence greeted her back in the room.

After being rudely awakened from her nap. Hannah stood up and put on her sweater. It was time to explore the mansion and find out the location of the classes.

She wanted to ask David but felt that the boy was fast asleep in the room next to hers, so Hannah decided to explore the place alone.

When she walked along the vast hallway, Hannah felt a little bored. The place looked almost like her home, there was an air of old money hanging around it.

She then stopped at the part where she saw various pictures. There person who caught her attention the most was the red-haired woman with green eyes.

Staring at it, Hannah thought she resembled the woman. Both of them have same hair and eye colors. If she was not mistaken, that woman was a telepath as well.

Then Hannah looked at the name plate below the red-haired woman's picture – 'Jean Grey'.

In that moment, she felt extremely dizzy and her throat tight. It was as if the air was leaving her body.

Visions of Jean Grey, Logan and Scott appeared before her eyes, playing out like a sped-up version of a film.

Hannah felt her legs going weak and she was going to fall down hard.

Amid the ordeal, she was unaware that a strong arm was holding her and a hand resting on her forehead.

She can only see the three X-men members in her vision.

"Hannah…Hannah! Wake up," a voice called out to her amid the dizziness.

Then she felt a sharp sting on her left cheek. Hannah became aware of her surrounding right there and then.

She saw Logan and two kids around her age – one blond-haired boy and a blue-haired girl.

"You okay, Hannah?" Logan asked, his voice strained.

Hannah looked at the older man, his arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

She nodded slightly, still trying to make sense. What a way to start out at the Academy, she thought briefly.

The blue-haired girl chuckled and shake her head.

"Don't worry, we all been there, Hannah," she said. The next second, the blue-haired girl froze.

Hannah froze as well, staring at the other girl in surprise.

"Are you a telepath?" Hannah asked immediately.

The blue-haired girl's face turned red and nodded.

"I'm Cassie, a student here. Telepathy is my secondary power," she said, looking apologetic.

"Sorry, you're broadcasting," Cassie added.

Hannah remained silent but nodded her head again. She was then led back to her room by Logan.

So much for a walk, Hannah thought.

 **ENDS.**


	7. Stoking The Flame

**Chapter 7: Stoking The Flame**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and Marvel**  
 **Author's Note: Been awhile since I update this story. Enjoy :)**

After an entire day spent on grading papers, Harvey needed some good drinks.

He got up from his seat and left his office, not caring the mess he made.

Once he arrived at the kitchen, Harvey got himself a glass of orange juice.

Savoring the drinks, he did not realized someone else has entered the kitchen. It was David.

"Are you Harvey? Harvey Nilsson?" he asked.

The man turned around and saw David, a lanky teenager with blond hair.

He reminded him a little of Jason, the neighborhood bully he silenced two decades ago. It was a dark reminder of Harvey's potential and its consequences.

Shoving that unpleasant memory aside, he nodded at David.

"Hello, you must be David," he said.

The teenager raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Every teacher has the files on the new students. And we're included in your welcome email," Harvey added.

He was greeted with a cautious look before David forced a smile out.

Harvey sighed at that. It has been a long day and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a sulky teenager.

"Come here, big guy," he said, "Join me for some drinks?"

David walked closer to Harvey despite showing some reluctance. He probably did it out of courtesy.

"I understand it takes time to get used to everything here…," the older man said, "but don't hesitate to ask us for help."

David, who avoided his gaze for some time, finally looked straight at him. It was unnerving for someone so young to possess such firm stare.

"What is power to you, Mr Nilsson?" the teenager asked.

Harvey smiled at the question, he always had an answer to that.

"Power is responsibility, David," he said.

"Can you use it to silence someone? Keep a secret too?" the teenager said, his voice more eager this time.

"No. Why did you said that?" Harvey asked, frowning at David's enthusiasm and stare.

"You don't understand?" David said, Harvey chose to remain silent.

"It's convenient, isn't it? When you don't want the world to know who you are and all you have to do is use powers. Especially on humans."

The words slammed Harvey real hard, it reminded him of the unpleasant time he had with Jason all those years ago. That one moment of desperation will forever haunt him.

David watched the older man struggled emotionally and felt satisfied.

"Thanks for enlightening me, Mr Nilsson," he said before leaving the older man alone.

As he walked away, he looked back and saw Harvey still struggling emotionally. David smirked a little and continue walking away.

 **ENDS.**


End file.
